


Fishy Celebrations

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: Surf & Turf [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Special, M/M, Mer!Fíli, The fair!, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday collection of A Fish Tale, starting with Halloween :)</p><p>Part 1: Kili takes Fili to the spooky state fair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Surf & Turf, holiday specials!

Sitting at his own filthy kitchen table, Fili browsed merrily through a funny picture site on his phone when a niggling oddness began wriggling around in the front of his brain. 

His gaze shot up above over his phone where his eyes met with Kili’s. Kili was sitting across from him, his mouth hidden behind his fist whose elbow was propped up on the stain-covered surface. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes bore into Fili’s fishy soul.

The pair stared at each other in complete silence for an entire minute before Kili sat up straight and placed both hands on the table, fingers splayed. His finger landed in a goop of old ketchup and he quickly wiped his hand on his pants before placing the appendage back on the wood.

“Fili, I need to tell you about Halloween.”

“Umm… okay? What is this?” Fili asked.

Kili sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Kids dress up and ask strangers for candy. It’s all about really scary stuff.”

Fili hummed and nodded. “Okay,” he said. “but why are you telling me that?”

“Because, Fili, we’re going to the fair tonight, and you need a costume.” Kili told him.

“The fair? Why are we in dress up? We are not small childs.” Fili observed.

“Nah adults dress up too. What do you want to be?”

Fili shook his head. “I don’t know! What can I be?”

“Shit man you can be anything you want! I’ll take you to the costume shop.”

“What are you going to be?” Fili asked. “I can be this too.”

“Not telling! And we can’t be the same thing, that’s super boring.” Kili sighed.

“Oh.” Fili grimaced.

 

  
  
“Kili look, I’m a prince.” Fili raised his arms and spun around as he stepped out of the dressing room.

He wore a deep blue doublet that accented his eyes wonderfully, the gold accents in the buttons, belt, collar and sword shining magnificently. A pair of tight white pants tucked into black boots finished it off, along with the small crown sitting atop his head. Fili dropped his arms and placed one hand on the hilt of his faux blade, turning around to look at himself in the body mirror, a smile stretched across this face.

“Mm, yeah, yeah, king of the fish, that’s why they love you so much.” Kili replied dreamily, eyes fixed on Fili’s well-emphasized rump.

Fili turned back around to face Kili. “This is fun!” he grinned. Kili smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” he said. “Alright I’m gonna change into my costume now.” he told the blond, grabbing his grocery bag and sliding past him into the dressing room.

As he dressed, Kili could hear his dick-mate clumsily swishing his sword around, hitting a few things and saying, ‘oops’ each time.

When Kili shuffled out, Fili was trying to tug out the blade from a mannequin. He stopped abruptly when he saw Kili.

“Um… what costume is that?” he asked Kili. A bright, shit-eating grin popped up on Kili’s face.

“Why Fili, I’d think you look in mirrors so often you’d be able to recognize yourself when you see it!” he gasped dramatically.

“ _What!?_ ” Fili squawked. “That is not me!” he yelped. Kili laughed loudly.

He had on a messy, blond wig that reached his shoulders. A tight clamshell bra stretched across his chest, and he had on a shiny teal pencil skirt patterned with fish scales. The bottom of it was a crinkly, bright and shiny fin. Kili was dressed as a mermaid.

“Yeah, you’re right, hold on.” he reached into his bag and pulled out a hair tie. He pulled up the wig and tied it up into a bun. “There we go. Now I’m you.” He grinned. Fili groaned and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

  
  


A prince and a mermaid stood at the entrance of the fairgrounds holding hands.

“Wow.” Fili gasped in awe. His eyes reflected the bright, flashing lights from all the different rides and vendors. Kili shook their combined wrists.

“Right? Wait ‘till we get on the rides.” he smiled. He led Fili over to the main booth and bought them two overpriced tickets before immediately dragging him off in the direction of the haunted house.

On the way, Fili was overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds, face whipping this way and that as he looked at all the costumed adults and children.

As they stood in line, Fili managed to strike up a broken conversation with a child dressed as a power ranger.

“What are you?” he asked the kid.

“I’m the red ranger!!” the child shouted back enthusiastically, jumping and kicking and punching wildly.

“Wow! What is that?”

“A Power Ranger! I fight bad guys and kick butt!”  
  
“Neat!”

The boy’s sister was dressed as a princess. She was very adamant in her newfound marriage to Prince Fili, standing next to him and holding his other hand.

“We’ll buy ponies and have tea parties and play croquet and execute peasants and walk through the parks and--” she listed endlessly, loudly.

Kili poked his head around Fili.

“Yo hey kid,” he interrupted, “I’m his princess, buzz off,” he snapped, narrowing his eyes. She pouted and stomped away, her brother trailing after her dutifully. Fili looked at Kili.

“Aw Kili, you jelly?” he asked, snickering.

“I’m not jealous of a little girl!” Kili demanded.

“Uh-huh,” Fili nodded, rolling his eyes. He leaned over and smooched Kili on the cheek. In return, Kili turned his own head and caught Fili’s lips in his own, sighing happily as Fili responded with vigor.

A cleared throat brought Kili back to the real world, and he blushed as he tugged Fili forward to the front of the line, then into the pitch black house before them.

“Whoa, is dark in here,” Fili said quietly, consciously stepping closer to Kili as they slowly inched forward.

Just as he said that, the end of the hallway they just reached lit up and flashed, revealing a horrifying painting of an evil witch coming at them. Accompanied with a terrifying cackling from speakers above, Fili nearly jumped out of his boots and into Kili’s arms.

“Kili!” he cried, “this is awful!”

Kili laughed. “Nah man, this is great! It gets better, come on.”

He led Fili further in, directly into a maze of mirrors. Poor Fili became disoriented by them all, especially the ones that warped his figure.

The next room there were several jump scares. Ghosts and witches dropped from the ceiling, skeletons and goblin pop-ups flung out from the sidewalls. The colors caused by the black lights added to the scare factor for Fili, who was a shaky mess. To Kili though, it was all fun and games. It all came to a head when a large werewolf jumped out at them from behind a hidden wall. It was a man in a costume, but Fili had no idea.

He yelled out in anguish and was chased around the room, leaving Kili leaning against the wall holding his side as he pointed and laughed.

“Aw, Fili, come back!” he called out when the blond man ran away into the next room. When Kili walked in, he couldn’t find Fili.

“Fili?” he yelled. Nothing. “Fili!!” he walked by a masked man with a running chainsaw, but before the man could leap out at him, Kili held up his hand and brushed him off. “I have to find my boyfriend,” he explained worriedly. The chainsaw wielding maniac quietly pointed to the exit.

Jogging out of the building, Kili looked around frantically.

Fili was sitting on the ground next to a disgusting trash can, shaking and pale, ignoring the wads of trash being thrown on top of him. Kili ran over, falling to his knees and grabbing one of Fili’s hands.

“Fili, are you okay?” he asked, brows scrunching up in worry.

“NO!” Fili spat, yanking his hand away. He glared viciously at Kili. “I want to go home.” he growled.

“Aw, Fili, we just got here!”

“I do not care! Take me to home! I do not like this Ween! You say there is candy, I get no candy. You say it is FUN, is not fun at all. It is the worst!”

Kili’s head dropped and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Fili, I didn’t mean for it to be this bad.” he got to his feet, and pulled Fili up along with him. “If you really want to go home, we will. But first, let me try and make it up to you? I really want you to have a good time here tonight.” he pleaded.

Fili crossed his arms angrily and looked away for a moment, ignoring as Kili yanked minutely at his sleeve.

“Okay…” finally he responded. Kili perked up.

“Alright! Let’s go get some nasty and expensive fried food. Which do you like better, butter? Or Cheese?”  
  
“Mmmm, cheese! What else do they has?”

“I’ll read off the-- nah, we’ll read the menu together. You need to practice your reading!”

“Okay!”

 

 

Fili hugged a stuffed alligator under one arm and a stuffed lion under the other, and munched contentedly on his fried desert treat; fried cactus, fried scorpion, fried chili pepper (which Kili ate; no spiciness for Fili thank you very much!) and fried Navajo taco, all on a stick. Meanwhile, several feet in front of him was Kili who was winding up his arm, getting ready to win Fili another stuffed toy. Ignoring Kili’s eccentric stretches to focus on his scorpion, Fili was pleasantly unsurprised when Kili came over to him a moment later with another toy, this time a whale.

Fili grabbed it and yanked its tail playfully.

“IIIIIII LIIIIIIKE TOOOOO SAAAAAAYYY DIIIIIICCCKKK JOOOOOOOOKKEESSSSSSS,” he bellowed slowly, mocking the tone of the whales he knew.

He and Kili giggled together and carried on. Twenty minutes later, Kili had additionally won his boy a teddy bear, a wolf, a live gold fish (that lasted all of five seconds before falling into Fili’s gullet), a squid hat and a tiny pirate.

“Okay,” Fili sighed happily, “I do like this now.” he told Kili.

“Really?” Kili asked excitedly.

“Yes!”

“I’m so glad,” Kili sighed. “But we’re not done yet, we still have one more thing I want us to do.” he grabbed Fili’s hand gently and pulled him along through the crowds, the big bag filled with stuffed critters dragging along behind them.

“Okay, what are we doing now?” Fili asked him. Kili stopped and pointed up.

“We’re going on the ferris wheel!” he declared. Fili looked up and up and up.

“What? Whoa… how are we getting up there?!”

“We get in on the bottom and it brings us up to the top! You can see forever from there, it’s great. C’mon!”

 

With their bag of goodies being held safely by the ride operator, the boys climbs into their seat and were locked in. Then the ride jerked, and they were moved up several yards so the next pair could get in. This proved horrifying for Fili, who grabbed Kili’s hand with his own in a vice grip.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better,” Kili reassured. Fili nodded, but said nothing. When the ride officially did start, it didn’t get better. By the time they reached the top, Fili was nearly hyperventilating, eyes wide and staring directly at the shrinking ground.

“Kili I want off. I want off now. KILI I WANT OFF!” he shouted, his knuckles white as he gripped the bar in front of them with as much force as he could muster. He was once again pale and shaking.

Kili scooted up against Fili and wound his arm around the blond’s waist in a weak attempt to calm him.

“Don’t worry, it’s all right. We can’t get down right this second, but we’ll be back down in a minute, we can get them to--”

The ferris wheel screeched to a slow halt, and while the boys were no longer at the very top, they were still high up. It had broken down.

“Of course.” Kili sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What happened, what is going on?!” Fili shrieked, trembling violently now. Kili engulfed him in a tight hug.

“It’ll be alright, Fil. We’re stuck here for right now, but they’ll fix it up and get us down. Okay?” he murmured in his ear. Fili didn’t reply, just continued breathing frantically. “Fili, hug me back, okay? It’ll help you feel better.”

“N-No! W-We’ll slip out!” Fili whimpered, tears slipping out of his eyes.

“No we won’t darling, we’re secured in real well. We’re fine, babe.”

“No. No no no…” Fili shook his head, still staring in horror at the ground far beneath them. His crown decided then to slip right off and descend dramatically, flipping and clanging against the metal bars as it went. This did not help Fili calm down.

Kili ran a hand through his wig, trying to figure out what he could do as he slowly rubbed circles on Fili’s back. Then it hit him. Ah. He hooked a finger beneath Fili’s chin and pulled his face his way. Then he kissed Fili, who made a confused and distraught noise in the back of his throat. When Kili pulled away, Fili stared back at him, confused.

“Kili?” he asked, still shaking.

“Feel a bit better?” Kili questioned, smiling gently.

“U-uhm… a-a little…” he glanced back down.

“Nuh uh, don’t look back down. Keep looking at me.” Kili ordered.

Fili nodded weakly, readjusted his torso to face Kili then buried his face in Kili’s shoulder. He was still trembling, even as Kili continued rubbing his back.

“Here, buddy. I’ll help you calm down a bit. Just keep your face hidden here, alright? Don’t look up at all.”

Fili nodded, then waited. When he felt a tugging at the button of his costume pants, he jumped slightly.

“Kili!” he hissed. “We are outside!”

“So? You’re scared, and I don’t want you to be. This’ll help, trust me.” Kili said, having a bit of trouble getting his hand into the tight pants. Finally, he succeeded.

He found Fili’s limp cock and grabbed it, not hesitating to begin pumping quickly.

Fili grunted and moaned, gasped and sighed throughout. Unbeknownst to him, the ferris wheel had begun moving again. Kili decided against telling him, knowing it would just cause more stress.

“Mmm, Kili please,” Fili breathed, hips jerking slightly. Kili smiled mischievously and continued on, willfully ignoring his own growing boner.

Finally minutes later, Fili said something shortly in his own language and came, and their cart was one away from the loading bay.

Fili sat up, dazed and smiling a goofy grin. Then he noticed how close they were to the ground.

“Wait, what? How did we get down here?!” he looked to Kili.

Kili just grinned and laughed, bringing up his hands and wiggling his spirit fingers covered in jizz. “Magic!” he said. Fili tucked himself back in.

“Oh. Hmm… This is a nice magic. Sex magic? Very good. Why don’t you do this sex magic more often??” Fili questioned as they hurried off the ride. Kili grabbed their bag as they left.

“It only works in emergency situations, unfortunately.” he lamented. Fili grimaced.

“Oh,” he said. “That’s okay. Thank that it work tonight then.”

He closed in on Kili and smooched him, then grabbed his sticky hand and entwined their fingers together.

“Even though it was very scary, I have a nice time tonight. Thank you for bringing me here, Kili.”

Kili smiled and kissed his hand.

“Why of course, my prince.”

 


End file.
